Blood of the Demon
Blood of the Demon is a special Halloween Collaboration taking place in 2014. It is being managed by Sci100. Synopsis It is said that blood is thicker then water. But that isn't always the case in the Anur System. Many know about Anur Transyl, Anur Phaetos, Anur Knufos, and Luna Lobo. But very few know of Anur Demonis. And so, four plumbers find themselves on this mysterious world. A world where evil beings roam free. A world where family may not be strong enough. A world where the Blood of the Demon will lead to four sane plumbers may not make it off alive... Participating in the Collaboration How to do it *You can add a maximum of 10 sentences at one time. This can be ten lines of dialogue, a paragraph, or etc. *You must add your signature at the end of your addition to the story. Rules *You can't remove anything some had said eariler. *Unless it is crossed out by Sci100, anything added must be considered a part of the story, and therefore can not be retconned or removed. *No Pre-existing characters or aliens! *Please write in the chapters according to the time period they're supposed to be written in. *The story is from the Point of View of Captain McFin, please stay in this POV. Characters Introduced in "Land of Darkness" *Captain Mcfin *First Lieutenant Crabin. *Sergeant Shadion *Sergeant Ahima *Anur Demonis Citizens Story Chapter One: Land of Darkness (10/16 - 10/20) When you live, you assume that Death is so far away. Its only when Death is in front of you that you realize your own mortality. I realized this when I faced the possibility of Death. The Nightmares I faced were unimaginable. Thus, it gives me another reason to warn others of a simple message. Do not go to the Anur System. First Lieutenant Crabin, Sergeant Shadion and Sergeant Ahima had come with me to deal with a crisis near the Anur System, when a malfuction caused us to crash land on an unknown world in the Anur System. We survived the crash, but our ship was destroyed. --The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 02:00, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the bizzare world of survival. Anur System is dangerous but unique. The citizens of almost all planets are peaceful except those of Anur Demonis. And by coincidence, our ship crashed here. To survive here, one must hustle or get hustled. Hunt or get hunted. Kill or get killed. That's not how it works for a sane person but this is how one can breathe on Anur Demonis. I can't guarantee how much longer shall we live but I will do anything it takes. My name is Captain McFin and this is my story. All magic comes with a price! (Wall - Blog - ) 13:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ...Except, it's not. It's our story and how we're going to survive... or at least try. It begins in the crash. My squadron and I are in charge of Galactic Peace and War Regulations of the Plumber organization. In simpler terms, we keep the universe and the planets of it are safe from chaos and make sure everything is under control... but to our surprise, we had only kept the chaos contained to what everyone sees. We didn't see or expect anything like this when we crashed here. Creatures tearing our smashed ship apart like hungry hyenas that we've never even seen before. We managed to escape from the event, but at a cost of lost baggage and equipment. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (Wall - Blog - ) 21:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Days past. We've been trying to find food and water on this creepy planet, trying to capture something that won't poison us with our left over equipment. As we lurk in the Anur System's village, we saw a short, wolf-like creature that would make a nice meal... or so we thought. As I get my spear and jump out from behind the bushes the creature quickly dodge and make a sonic howl that hit me onto one of the stalls. As the citizens of the Anur System come closer, I thought I was dead. [[User:Echoson|'TITANS GO!']] - 10:41, October 19. 2014 (GMT+8) Then Crabin was able to tackle the beast, and save me. I was mortified however to learn that as I got up, he had killed the creature. Crabin had never killed anyone, not even the most dangerous criminals he was faced. It was not a good sign, not a good sign at all. We discovered that the name of the planet was known as Anur Demonis, an unknown world that the Plumbers had mysteriously not recorded. I don't know how this could be possible though. We took some of the supplies the creature had, and left towards a series of disturbing woods that the locals feared, for mention of a terrible creature, a beast that killed any who dared leave. Before we could make it to the woods, a storm appeared and forced us back. Looking back, I'm glad that we didn't enter, because when we did meet the Beast... the demon... I dare not mention it now. The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 03:17, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Chapter Two: The Beast That Hath No Name (10/21-10/25) TBA Chapter Three: The Blood of the Demon (10/26-10/30) TBA Epilogue (10/31) TBA Category:Halloween Specials Category:Movies Category:Horror Category:User:Sci100